


Don't Drink and Camp

by jojo_s_socks



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Camping, Drinking, M/M, i don't know how to tag things, just boys being inept at camping, like late college age, they're legal to drink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_s_socks/pseuds/jojo_s_socks
Summary: Albert, Jojo, and Race win a gift card to a sports store and decide to spend it all on camping gear. None of them have ever gone camping before, but they figure it can't be that hard. Oh, how wrong they were.





	Don't Drink and Camp

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a mess of a fic and I know there are lots of errors, but bear with me please!

When Race had come up to them with the announcement that he’d won a thousand dollar gift card to a sporting goods store, the only natural conclusion was that he Jojo and Albert had to shop for the camping trip they’d been wanting to go on for years. Did they go a little nuts on their purchases? Maybe. But Albert had a truck and it wasn’t their money they were spending, so it was fine that they’d bought super frivolous stuff.

On the day of the trip, they packed as much of their stuff in the bed of Albert’s truck as they could and shoved the rest in the cab. It made for an uncomfortable drive because they were packed in like sardines, but who wouldn’t need a full size weber kettle for a week camping trip? They’d found a dirt road just wide enough for the truck to haul their stuff up the mountain, and after they found a good spot, Albert parked his truck and started unloading their stuff. As he got everything else out, Race started pulling the tent stuff out. Jojo suggested reading the instructions, but Race waved him off and started linking the poles together. He’d gotten a decent way through everything when the tent collapsed and the spring poles all came apart. “Alright gimme the instructions,” he mumbled in defeat under the pile of tent material. Jojo rifled through the bag and turned to where Race was with a laugh. 

“Hey, uh Race? I think you ripped them when you were getting the tent out of the bag… And I can only find this half of them.”

The collapsed tent let out a groan and slowly Racetrack emerged. “Camping is bullshit.”

Albert rolled his eyes and came forward, “I’ll deal with the tent. Yall get the rest of this stuff unpacked. I’m fairly certain you can’t mess up a hammock.”

Jojo let out a laugh and started grabbing stuff from the truck. “Hey, do either of you even know how to grill? Because I sure don’t.”

“That’s the fun of camping. We’ll figure it out.” Race replied.

After a couple hours, they had a decent camp set up and they were sitting in camping chairs around the hole they’d dug out for a fire pit. Race had brought an ungodly amount of alcohol, even for a week, so they were all starting out the trip with a can of Race’s shitty hipster beer.

“I can’t believe you drink this crap Racer.” Albert said, crushing the can in his hand and tossing it in the direction of his truck bed. When the can landed inside, he pumped a fist in the air and grabbed another drink. 

Race made a face and finished his off, tossing the can at Albert’s head. “Fuck you man this stuff is great. I didn’t see you bringing anything to drink.”

Albert stuck out his tongue at Race, but he didn’t have a witty reply, so he just kept quiet.

A few drinks each later, the sun began to sink in the sky, washing them all in a soft pink glow. Jojo looked up from the book he’d brought along and asked, “Hey did we bring firewood? Also does anyone have any idea how to start a fire?” 

The other two scrambled up and they started looking for fallen branches to start a fire. Jojo grabbed some of the lanterns they’d bought and hung them around their little camp. When he tried to turn them on, he realized that all but one needed batteries that they didn’t pack. The last one was solar powered, but it was already dimming because they hadn’t had it charging in the sun. How had they remembered 15 bags of marshmallows, but not batteries for their lights? At least they all had phone lights and Albert had a maglite in his truck.

Race and Albert returned a bit later, arms full of branches to burn. The sun was already sinking below the horizon, so they got to work figuring out a fire. After a good hour of trial and error, the sun was long gone and they finally had a halfway-decent fire. Race did his best to cook some hot dogs for them, but when he announced they were done, they were mostly charcoal, so the group decided to just have peanut butter sandwiches for dinner. They sat around the fire for a while longer, drinking and roasting marshmallows.

After they’d all had their fill of s’mores and were more than a little sloshed, the group made their way to the tent to get ready for bed. Jojo left the tent to grab some water to brush his teeth, leaving Albert and Race to change. Albert turned to the wall of the tent and quickly stripped down, not noticing Race’s eyes on him. He tugged on some pajama pants, but left his shirt off because it was a warm night. He turned back to Race whose eyes shot up to him, a flush on his cheeks. Albert brushed off the redness as the blonde’s intoxicated state. For some reason, even though Race was a super lightweight, the guy could never back down from a challenge, so he would always try to out drink his friends. With how affected Albert was feeling, he could only imagine his friend’s state of mind. Race turned away, trying to remove his shirt, but his arms got tangled. After a brief struggle, he meekly said, “Heya Al? Could you help me out? I’m stuck.” Albert turned from his duffel bag and let out a laugh at Race’s state. He stood and grabbed one of Racetrack’s arms to stop his flailing. He quickly slipped Race’s shirt over his head, averting his eyes. Race stumbled back again and Albert instinctively grabbed his waist to keep the man from toppling over. “Oh Racer, you’re a mess,” he mumbled, his cheeks flaring as Race flung his arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. 

“You saved me back there. I was sure that shirt would be my doom.”

Albert laughed again and pried the clingy boy off of him. “Come on man, you gotta get ready for bed.”

Race laughed and pointed at his pants, giggling as he slurred, “You’re just gonna make me undress myself? Well, whatever happened to romance?”

Albert’s cheeks got even redder as he cursed whatever deity made Race a flirty drunk. It was bad enough he was crushing on his best friend, but this was just plain unfair. At least Race was probably too drunk to remember how flustered he was making Albert. Inhaling to steel himself, he reached for the button of Race’s pants, concentrating on keeping his cool. Race propped himself up on Albert’s shoulders, wiggling his hips as Albert slid his pants off. He poked at Race’s legs to get him to step out of the pants and at that moment, Jojo unzipped the tent zipper, startling Race into tripping. Albert, also caught off guard couldn’t counterbalance Race’s movement, tumbled back, landing across his and Race’s sleeping bags. Race fell as well, landing on top of Albert with an, “Ooof.”

Albert’s cheeks went pink as Race started giggling and said, “Wow, buy me dinner first, DaSilva.”

Jojo popped his head through the tent opening, raising his eyebrows at the scene before him. “I’m not even gonna ask,” he said, gesturing to their positions.


End file.
